Summer Paradise! Swimsuit Perona
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1090 | Beli1 = 8598-12598 | Title1 = - | Quest2 = Summer Paradise! Selfish | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Elite | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3250 | Beli2 = 18874-23828 | Title2 = - | Quest3 = Summer Paradise! Super Selfish | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 30 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Master | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 5935 | Beli3 = 40104 | Title3 = Cute | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting Perona poster to drop. *No manuals will drop in this event. *Since the 2017 edition (on global) Swimsuit Luffy can appear in the secret stage. *There is a chance to drop the following characters, Kung Fu Dugong, Minorhinoceros, Momoo, Neptunian Squid, Master of the Near Sea, Banana Gator, Sandora Dragon, Kumacy, and Dog Penguin while fighting in this FN. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Swimsuit Perona FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information The only unit worth farming besides Perona is Momoo for the completion of the mission at Fushia Village Recommended Captains Coming soon. Recommended Support Units Coming soon. Recommended Teams Coming soon. 30 Stamina Walkthrough character. | 3Boss = Master + Evolvers | 3HP = ~400,000 HP on Master | 3AttackPattern = 1-3 attack cool-downs, Master hits for ~4000 | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Perona | 4Tips = She will do either 1 of 3 possible things. Greatly reduce orbs for 999 turns, greatly reduce recovery for 10 turns, or lightly poison you ~600 damage per turn. | 4Boss = Perona | 4HP = ~300,000 | 4AttackPattern = Attacks for 2000 every turn | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Minorhinoceros + Evolvers | 5Tips = A good time to make use of GPU if you are using him and don't want to take a huge amount of damage | 5Boss = Minorhinoceros | 5HP = High Defense, Low HP turtles + Minorhinoceros with ~600,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = 2-3 attack cool-down | 6Image = No Image.jpg | 6Enemies = Momoo + Evolvers | 6Tips = Stall as needed. | 6Boss = Momoo | 6HP = High Defense, Low HP turtles + Momoo with ~400,000 HP | 6AttackPattern = 1-4 attack cool-down | AltImage1 = No Image.jpg | AltEnemies1 = Perona version 1 | AltTips1 = Focus on Dog Penguin first as he does the most damage then attack Perona and the other penguins. | AltBoss1 = Perona, Dog Penguin + Evolvers | AltHP1 = Perona has ~780,000 HP, Dog Penguin has ~300,000 HP | AltAttackPattern11 = Perona attacks for 4000 damage every turn, Dog Penguin will attack an initial 8000 then 3884 every turn, Penguins attack for 2886 every turn | AltImage2 = No Image.jpg | AltEnemies2 = Perona version 2 | AltTips2 = If the Banana Gator gets below 50% HP its attack timer will shorten to 1 cool-down so attack him first. | AltBoss2 = Perona + Banana Gator and Sandora Dragon | AltHP2 = Perona has ~780,000 HP, Banana Gator and Sandora Dragon have ~420,000 HP | AltAttackPattern2 = Perona attacks for 4000 damage every turn, Banana Gator attacks for 7076 on a 3 attack cool-down, while the Sandora Dragon attacks for 5548 on a 3-2 attack cool-down. | AltImage3 = No Image.jpg | AltEnemies3 = Perona version 3 | AltTips3 = | AltBoss3 = Perona + Kumacy | AltHP3 = Perona has ~780,000 HP, while Kumacy has ~830,000 | AltAttackPattern3 = Perona attacks for 4000 damage every turn, Kumacy attacks for 11,274 on a 3 attack cool-down }} Team Builder Helper Coming soon. Category:Events